Like A Murderous Brother
by PsYcHoGaMeR164
Summary: Johnny C is a Homicidal Maniac but what happens when Johnny is starting to remember someone that might hold all the secrets to his past? While he searches for the answers in another country what will he do when he finds out the person he's looking for is the mosyt powerful CEO in Japan? Will it end in reunions or a blood bath? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I saw only one... ONE JTHM AND YUGIOH CROSSOVER AND IT WAS ABOUT JOEY!? WHY!?**

**Anyway not to flame but Joey and Johnny dont have alot in common other than that their names both start with J.**

**But it was a not bad fic idea still **

**But compare Nny with Kaiba you get a shit load of similarities with those two. **

**Anyways since no one else would try this other than that one other guy I decided to do one myself.**

**I own nothing YuGiOh realted and Johnny the Homicidal Maniac belongs to Jhonen Vasquez.**

**I own only this story **

**Please review and enjoy **

* * *

Blood stained walls, dust covered boxes, rusty chains hanging on the wall, tables covered with all kinds of weaponery, bodies suspended from hooks draining of blood. A gorey sight but not for Johnny C. For this was his home, well the old shack he had to consider 'home', anyways. Johnny hated it down here in this small tormentment of his own delusionary hell. But killing and painting the wall with their blood was all he knew. The maniac sighed tiredly. He tossed his smily faced handled knife over onto a table and heard the blade 'thunk' as the blade made contact with the table getting stabbed in place on the wood. Johnny sighed. He was exhausted. Which was new to him since he never slept. _'Damn it why do i feel so tired all of a sudden?" _The maniac questioned to himself. He shrugged and started his way through the endless chasm of stairways and floors. Ever since he had gotten here the large number of basement floors under the building was where he worked. He would drag his victims down here and kill them all one by one or all at once when he felt excited. Johnny smirked as he walked. He could hear the voices of the victims he had yet to kill.

"LET ME OUT!'

"FUCK YOU YOU SICK FUCKER LET ME OUT!"

"PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD LET ME GO!"

'AUGH! THE RATS!'

The smirk turned to a full on grin brimming with insane glee as he heard his victims scream, begging for their pathertic lives. as if they were any help to society. Many of his victims were scum of the earth not worth the ground they even stood on. He chuckled lightly as he walked down the hallway. He turned and entered a room full of old carboard boxes he had long since discarded or forgotten what he had even had put inside of them. Johnny was too lost in his own murderour thoughts to watch for a carboard box that was in his way. He tripped over the box with his metal toed boots and fell flat on his face. The maniac frowned. "STUPID THING!' He sneered throwing the box at the wall making the contents pour out. He huffed and puffed grtting his teeth in anger. He stopped when he saw something land on his head. He frowned and snatched the piece of paper off his head and looked at it. His eyes widened when he saw it was a photograph. In the picture were two boys. One the maniac could recognize was himself as a child. He was holding the camera smiling and had his arm over another boy that was holding the same smile as he was. But the boy had light brown hair and blue eyes. Johnny traced his thumb over the image of the boy. " ...Seto..." He whispered the name on the tip of his tounge but nothing else. _"How the fuck doi I know that name?!" _Johnny screamed in his mind. He growled gripping the photo in his hand. He put the photo in his trench coat pocket and continued on his way to the upper floors.

"You seem confused." 

Johnny growled and glared at the two styrofoam dough boys. Mr. Eff and D-Boy better known as Psycho-Doughboy and Mr. Fuck. Psycho Dough boy was the voice of Johnny's depression and often tried to urge him to kill himself. Mr Eff on the other hand was the force driving Johnny to be insnae. He often urged him to only leave the house to kill and only kill. "Will you two ever shut the fuck up?" Nny sneered. **"How rude boy. We are only here to help you." **D-Boy chirped. "Some fucking help you are." Nny growled. _"Johnny don't listen to them..." _Johnny turned to Nail bunny seeing the decaying bunny on the nail nailed to the wall. "Shut up!"  growled. **"You shut up!" **D-Boy growled. "i didn't mean you!"  growled. Johnny growled as the two apparations fought **"OW EFF LET GO OF MY LEG THAT HURTS!" **

"It hurts..."

Johnny gasped and turned he jumped back. He saw the boy he recognized in the photo was on his knees, his body was bare covered in bruises and blood that was covering his legs the most. Johnny was stunned. He had saw this only once before... But he was the victim... No... No it wasnt just him... Johnny bit his lip trembling. "It... It hurts Nny... Why didn't you stop him!? You always said you'd protect me like I protected you back at the orphange!" The boy shouted at him. Johnny fell to his knees and his body began to shake. Pain, regret, anger, disgust, and most of all anguish ran through Nny as he trembled a mess on the floor. The boy stood and limped towards him. "How could you... Let him do that too me... How could you..." He spat glaring at him with hostile blue eyes. Johnny looked down not daring to look at the boys eyes knowing if he did they would shatter what he could only guess was his heart. But why? Why did the memory of this boy tear him up so much inside? What had he done to hurt the boy so much?_ What did he do? _Than it suddenly hit him, like a hazy flash from a old movie projector, he could remember the boy and a older man that looked like a devil and 5 other men. They had grabbed the boy by his collar and dragged him away from Johnny. He could remember both of them shouting and fighting to reach for the other but they never reached each other. The boy, Seto, was taken to another room and the door was slammed shut. Leaving Nny alone and he blacked out. The memory stopped and gave Johnny a pain in his skull equal to a migrane. He ignored the pain in his head and trembled he kept his head down so he didn't face the bleeding boy that stood before him. "I-I didn't mean to leave you back there... Seto... i didn't think he would-" _**"THAT'S JUST THE THING! YOU NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT ANYTHING! YOU NEVER GAVE A DAMN ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED!** __You just kept preaching, even now, about how inteeligant you are than the other scum of the earth when YOU'RE NOT!' _Seto screamed at Johnny. Johnny said nothing but he could feel the tears falling down his face. "Seto... I-I'm so sorry... I'M SORRY!' He screamed. But he heard nothing just silence. The maniac opened a eye and saw he was alone. The boy that was once his best friend was gone, when he had never actully came to him. Nail Bunny floated up to Johnny as he sobbed silently to himself. _"Nny? are you okay?" _Nail Bunny asked concerned. Johnny looked at the floating rabbit head with eyes of anguish.

_"What did I do wrong?"_

* * *

**Poor Nny he can't remember his best friend or if he's alive or not**

**Don't worry more will come review and let me know what you think**

**See ya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now for some more insanity.**

**I've eaten some cookies and now I feel ready to continue this **

**I own nothing YuGiOh related and Johnny the Homicdal Manica belongs to Jhonen Vasquez**

**Please review**

* * *

_"Nny! Hang on I'm coming!"_

_"WHY DAMN IT! WHY DIDN'T I STOP THAT SON OF A BITCH GOZABURO!"_

_"Please Nny be okay..."_

* * *

These thoughts belonged to a small 13 year-old boy. But it wasn't just any kid. No this was Seto Kaiba. He was the only heir, along with his younger brother Mokuba Kaiba, to Kaiba Corp. He was so close to winning the game. He was so close to beating his stepfather Gozaburo at his own sick game. But that didn't matter to the boy. Nor did his little brother's safety at the moment. All he cared about was finding his most trusted best, only, friend. Johnny Catalyst. Seto held Mokuba's hand as the small boy trembled some beside his brother. "I-I'm scared Seto." He stuttered almost like he had all those years ago back at the orphanage. Seto gave his hand a tight squeeze. "I'm here Mokuba. It's okay." Seto said softly in a small whisper as he turned through the halls as he led Mokuba through the maze like building. "B-But Seto we'll get caught." Mokuba whispered scared. Seto just smiled softly at him, which he hadn't done in years since they were adopted, "We won't it's okay. We just have to make sure Nny is okay. He was taken here Mokuba and I think Nny's hurt." Seto whispered. Mokuba's eyes widened. Johnny was here? In this mental hospital? This couldn't end well. Seto laid his hands on Mokuba's shoulders and gave them a small squeeze to help keep Mokuba from shaking."All we have to do is find Nny and get out of here." He said than turned and they continued through the shadows till they made it to a large metal door with the numbers 777 branded on the metal tag, Both brothers knew from the file, Seto had stolen, that this was Nny's room. Seto picked the lock on the door and opened it. "Johnny we-" Seto words fell. Laying on the bed in a field positions was Johnny but he was limp and lifeless. Blood was trickling down his lip and the sides of his head and the area on his temples were charred which meant only one thing. Shock therapy. They had used shock therapy on a 14-year-old kid. "Nii-sama? See John-" Seto stopped him before Mokuba could see the condition Johnny was in. "Mokuba listen stand by this door. Do not. DO NOT come into this room. Only come in if you see someone coming down the hall than we'll both leave." Seto said sternly but his voice trembled some. Mokuba took note of that but did what his brother wished. He stood outside the door and stood watch out in the hall.

Seto turned to the bed in the room. He walked slowly up to Johnny hopeing, praying, his friend would hear his footsteps creak turn to him and be alright. _"Please... Please Johnny be okay..." _He begged to himself. He made it to the bedside where his best friend laid still almost lifeless. Seto bit his lip. "Nny?" He pushes his friend by the shoulder but the boy's body just moved back to the way they were as soon as he was pushed. "Nny. Wake up, Come on." Seto pleaded as he shook his friend. But the boy didn't even look at him. Seto looked at Johnny's eyes. His brown eyes were distant completely lifeless. "Nny! Come on. Don't play this joke on me!" Seto begged his voice cracking as tears came into his eyes. Seto pulled hard on Johnny's slim arm. He made the boy turn on his back but he was limp. He just laid still even when he was turned from his original position. Tears fell from Seto's eyes as he stared at his friend. Seto let go of Johnny's hand and it fell to his side limp. Seto looked around hoping he could find something to help his friend but there was nothing in the room other than the bed that had his dead friend sprawled on the sheets. Seto wanted to scream out for help but knew that would only mean he and Mokuba would be caught for sneaking into the mental asylum. Tears fell from Seto's face feeling regret and hatred for his stepfather. It was all his **FAULT** this happened to Nny. As much as Seto blamed his stepfather for taking Johnny here. He knew only this. It was his fault. He should've told Johnny to leave when he had the chance but he didn't. Now Johnny was dead and it was all his fault. Seto turned to his dead friend. He crawled onto the bed and hugged his friend tightly as tears fell. "I'm so sorry... Nny... I'm sorry..." He cried as he held his friend. Seto cried into Johnny's black shirt. Since they had met at the orphanage Johnny had been protecting Seto from everything. Him and Mokuba both. Johnny would help Seto fight off the bullies. Johnny knew how mad the world was but he knew how to stand tall through it and he help Seto stand when he was knocked down. The two were pratically as close as brothers. But now Johnny was gone and Seto had to stand on his own again. Like he had when he first got adopted. Seto wiped his eyes. "Nii-sama someones coming." Mokuba said scared as he peeked his head into the room. Seto left Johnny where he lied. Seto looked back at his friend. He bit back tears than he ran out of the room and slammed the metal door shut. He grabbed Mokuba by his wrist and ran out of the Asylum. But really he was trying to out run the pain, that he would feel for a long time, he stopped only when they were back before the Kaiba mansion. Seto panted than tears fell from his eyes. "N-Nii-sama what happened?" Mokuba asked worried and out of breath. Seto fell to his knees. Mokuba hugged his brother. "It's okay big brother." Mokuba whispered. Seto shook his head. He had taken alot of hits from his stepfather but this was the worst blow of all and it tore him inside out. "M-Mokuba..." "Yes?" "N-ny is never coming back..." Mokuba's eyes widened with fear. "Wh-what?" Mokuba cried. "He's... He's dead Mokuba..." Seto said with tears falling from his eyes. Mokuba cried hugging his brother tightly. Seto hugged him back. Seto wiped his eyes than glared over at the mansion. He wasnt going to let this... this... tragedy stop him from ending his stepfather. He would end him and take EVERYTHING he had taken from him. He and Mokuba would beat him and they would avenged Nny. Seto stood up and picks Mokuba up carrying him into the mansion he sits Mokuba in his bedroom. "Nii-sama..." Mokuba hiccupped. Seto handed Mokuba a glass of water. Mokuba sipped it till his hiccups were gone. Seto sat the glass on the night stand than hugged his little brother and helped calm him down. Mokuba cried till he fell asleep in Seto's arms. Seto held his little brother and looked out the window. He remembered all the things Johnny would tell him about stars. He looked past the moon to where he could see the north star. Seto sighed keeping his grief in. He would win this game for his brother... and for Nny.

* * *

"Nii-sama."

"Nii-sama please wake up..."

Kaiba woke up slowly with a groan. He saw Mokuba standing by his bedside. "What's wrong Mokuba?" Kaiba asked rubbing his eyes. "I-I had a bad dream..." Mokuba muttered upset and embarrassed as he twidled his fingers some. Kaiba sighed than gave a small motion with his head. Mokuba crawled into bed beside his brother. Kaiba held Mokuba close and stroked his hair. "What's wrong Mokuba?" Kaiba asked. Mokuba buried his face in Kaiba's shirt. "I-I had a dream... About Nny..." He tried to whisper the last word but Kaiba heard him. "... What happened in the dream?" Kaiba asked. Normally he wouldn't push his little brother to tell him about his nightmares but he could tell Mokuba was very upset about this and Johnny was never meant to either of them so he shouldn't have been afraid of a dream about him. "I-I saw Nny he was tied up in wire-He was trapped by these two things. They were evil and told him horrible things they said he was their puppet." Mokuba cried. Kaiba stroked his hair to calm him down. "Ssssshhh shhhhhh it's okay Mokuba. Nny... Nny is in a better place. He's safe." Kaiba said softly. Although it still hurt him to talk about Johnny. Even now it was still a very touchy subject, hell he had almost lost it once when he heard some bullies from Mokuba's school call Mokuba wacky when he came to pick him up from school. Johnny had always been called wacky and it always pissed him off so when Kaiba heard the word it reminded him of Nny and how much he hated himself for what happened to him. Kaiba sighed. Mokuba fell asleep in his arms. Kaiba glanced outside to the North Star. He sighed and laid his head back on the pillow. He thought back to Johnny. He sighed. _"Nothing I do would've saved you... I wish I did though..." _He fell asleep a moment later.

* * *

The air chilled the thin maniac to the bone. But he ignored the chill. He had to get out of the house. His metal toed boots crunched in the snow as he walked. He passed by people not bothering to look up at them. Recently he had fallen asleep more and more but he never found rest when he did sleep. He would just find horrible memories that he couldn't recall when they happened. Some were just about him. But most were about that boy in the photo he had found a month ago. Why? Why did this boy haunt him so? All Johnny knew now was that some horrible things had happened to the boy and either the boy blamed him for them or he blamed himself for them, at a time, but now his mind was swimming. He couldn't focus any distinct thought.

**"YOU USElESS BRAT!" **

Johnny looked up ahead. He sees up the street Todd Casil the little neighbor boy who lived up the street from him was with his father and mother. His father was screaming at Todd and his mother looked around with a stupid dazed grin on her face from the prescription pills she always took. Johnny glared at them with hatred. Ever since they had moved down the street from him Johnny had taken it upon himself to take care of Todd or Squee as he always called him since he knew damn well his parents didn't give two shits about the kid. Johnny growled. "Give me that damned thing!" Todd's father snarled and took Shmee from Todd. "No! Shmee! Give him back! Dad please!" Todd begged. "Want him? Here!" Todd's father threw the bear away from him and Squee chased after his beloved toy. Nny's eyes widened when he saw that Shmee had landed in the road. And Todd ran straight into the road to get the bear. Not seeing the car coming towards him at a fast speed. **"SQUEE!" **Johnny screamed. Todd didn't hear him. He did hear a sound of almost like car coming closer towards him. Todd screamed terrified and covered his head closing his eyes tightly. Suddenly Todd felt himself fly through the air. He expected to hit the cold hard ground. But he landed in the soft snow. Todd opened his eyes and looked around for whoever had pushed him out-of-the-way of the car. He than remembered the voice he had heard just before the car was about to hit him. "Nny?" He called. he turned and his eyes widened. He saw his neighbor lying on his side, covered in cuts and scrapes, his hands were covered with his own blood, his back pack had blown open and many of the items had scattered around him many of them were broken, his eyes were shut and he had blood seeping under him. "NNY!" Todd screamed and ran up to his friend. "Johnny! Nny! Mr Scary neighbor man! Please wake up!" Todd pleaded as he shook Johnny. "Wake up please!" Todd begged his voice cracking as tears fell from his cheeks. Johnny did scare him all the time since he and his parents had moved here. But Johnny was the only person that was ever nice to him, that actually cared, he always told him stories (Despite that they scared him), gave him treats, took him to the 24/7 for Cherry Fiz Wizz, he was just always there for him. But now he was here lying on the concrete in his own blood. "Nny! Please!" Squee begged. He looked up at the people who had all crowded around the scene but none had a cellphone out or had tried to do anything. But stand there and gawk at the scene like brain-dead morons. "AREN'T YOU GOING TO DO ANYTHING! HELP ME PLEASE! HE'S HURT PLEASE!" Todd cried out loudly. He saw a person run through the crowd. A girl who looked to be around Johnny's age, she had purple hair that was tied up in pigtails, pale skin, and had green eyes that darted down at Johnny's broken form, she wore a black coat, and carried a black back pack on her shoulders, she kneeled down to him. She checked for a pulse than pulled out a cellphone. "I-Is Nny gonna be okay?" Squee asked. "Calm down kid he'll be just fine." The girl said to keep the boy calm. Todd kneeled down to Nny's side and squeezed the maniac's hand tightly.

_"Hang on Nny... I need you... You're the only one that cares... Please stay..." _

* * *

**That will be it for Nny for a bit and this is all set at different times with Seto that's like a month after he took over Kaiba Corp.**

**Johnny was hit like a half-year after Kaiba took Kaiba Corp. **

**Next will be some modern things with YuGiOh and then Nny comes back **

**Hope you like it and please review. **


End file.
